Para ti, en dos mil años
by Antifashion19
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman es una joven que desde que nació ha tenido recuerdos de alguna vida anterior que no la dejaban en paz. Pretendió ignorarlos hasta ahora… que ambos se han vuelto a encontrar. ErenxMikasaxRivaille / ErenxAnnie / otras parejas


**Disclaimer**:  
"Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.  
Yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este fanfic."

**Título: **Para ti, en dos mil años.  
**Autora:** Antifashion19.  
**Género:** Drama | Romance  
**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s): **Rivaille | Mikasa Ackerman| Eren Jaeger | Annie Leonhardt  
**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno. Posible OoC. Palabras soeces. Spoilers del manga.  
_Sobre aviso no hay engaño_.  
**  
Créditos:**  
Las imágenes que he usado para la portada las he encontrado en Zerochan, y los links se encuentran en mi profile.

* * *

Desde pequeña siempre tuvo extraños y aterradores sueños, en los que criaturas atemorizantes devoraban a todas las personas a su paso. Aquellas pesadillas no la dejaban dormir tranquilamente y le asustaba la sola idea de que estas se convirtieran en reales.

Sin embargo, el sueño que más le causaba terror… era aquel en el que sus padres morían asesinados.

* * *

**I**.

Esperaban que llorara, que gritara o que pataleara… aguardaban una reacción -_que sería normal en tal situación_- de parte de ella, pero Mikasa ni se inmutó; siguió perdida en su mundo, intentando terminar la tarea que le habían dejado en la escuela. Supusieron que se encontraba en estado de shock, porque no era nada fácil la situación que había vivido, pero ella actuaba normal, como si nada hubiera pasado…

—Mikasa —le había llamado una mujer que era su vecina de al lado—, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿quieres hablar de esto…?

Pero ella no contestó, sólo le miró fijamente por un instante -_que para esa mujer le pareció una eternidad_- y sintió como se paralizó por completo; los ojos ahora sin vida de Mikasa, le habían causado un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, e incluso pudo sentir un miedo atroz que jamás había concebido durante toda su vida. No quiso seguir intentando hablarle ni mirarle por más tiempo, así que la dejó ahí, sentada junto a la mesa en la cual se encontraba haciendo su tarea.

Y Mikasa tomó otro de los colores que estaban esparcidos por toda la mesa, y siguió coloreando, concentrada en tal labor.

"_¿Estará bien?_", escuchó a la mujer susurrar a las demás personas que vestían de negro; no entendía porque aún seguían dentro de su casa. De pronto recordó la razón por la cual se encontraban ahí, sus padres había muerto y ahora toda esa gente estaba llevando a cabo una ceremonia en su memoria.

Sus padres habían sido amables y bondadosos con todos ellos, eran ese tipo de personas que te ayudaban en cualquier problema que tuvieras aunque no te conocieran; así que era normal que todas esas personas estuvieran ahí, dolidas y sufriendo por su muerte. Y aún no lograban entender cómo es que ellos pudieron morir así, de una forma tan cruel y horrorosa…

"_Pero_ e_l mundo es un lugar cruel…_", se dijo así misma al recordar la causa del fallecimiento de sus padres. El día anterior la habían llevado a una feria que había llegado al pueblo y cuando regresaban a casa, fueron interceptados en la entrada de su hogar por tres extraños hombres que querían asaltarlos; y eso pudo quedar ahí, sus padres les hubiesen dado todo el dinero y alhajas que llevaban… pero la crueldad de aquellos seres humanos era demasiada, y no sólo quisieron conformarse con dinero. Quisieron algo más, y sus padres se dieron cuenta que lo que querían en verdad era a ella.

Así que su padre hizo todo por defenderlas, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, uno de ellos le clavó una navaja en el pecho que instantáneamente lo mató; su madre, completamente aterrada ante tal escena, tomó el único objeto filoso que había encontrado, sin embargo cuando había intentado hacerles daño, uno de ellos se lo quitó y le hizo un corte en el cuello. Sus padres cayeron al suelo ante sus ojos, inmóviles y manchando el suelo con su sangre…

Pudo escuchar, con su último aliento, como su madre le pedía que huyera. "_¿Pero a dónde puedo ir, mamá?_", se preguntó en aquel instante; así que contempló el charco carmesí que se extendía hasta sus pies, como aquel liquido caliente y espeso se metía entre sus dedos.

De pronto, aquella escena le pareció tan familiar, como si ya la hubiera vivido hacía tiempo atrás; sí, lo había visto en un sueño que había tenido, pero no recordaba que pasaba después. Y cuando volvió en sí, uno de los sujetos extendió su mano para atraparla…

—Mikasa —oyó como alguien le hablaba. Miró de reojo y se encontró con un hombre de lentes y barba. Le pareció conocido—, ¿me recuerdas? Soy el doctor Grisha Jaeger, era amigo de tus padres —se sentó en una de las sillas frente a ella, mientras que la mujer que le acompañaba se sentó a su lado—. Vine a visitarte unas cuantas veces…

—Sí —respondió. Después continuó con su labor—, creo que lo recuerdo.

—Ella es mi esposa, Carla —la mujer le extendió la mano para saludarla pero ella la ignoró, y luego escondió sus manos debajo del mantel que cubría la mesa—. Y él es mi hijo Eren.

Mikasa le regresó a ver fríamente, y él le devolvió la mirada; sin embargo, sintió que ya había visto a aquel niño en alguna parte. Se preguntó si el Doctor Jaeger lo había traído consigo en una de esas visitas que les había hecho a sus padres y a ella, anteriormente…

—Doctor Jaeger —la mujer que había intentado hablar con ella hacía unos minutos atrás, se acercó a aquel hombre para hablar con él—. Es un alivio que haya llegado, estábamos preocupados de que Mikasa no hablara con alguien y además, no podemos localizar a sus familiares.

—Ella no tiene más familiares —respondió él.

—Oh, vaya…

Y al escuchar eso, Mikasa entendió lo que sucedía. Ya no tenía un hogar ni una familia, estaba completamente sola en este mundo cruel y despiadado; así que quiso llorar, pero no lo hizo, a pesar de que sus ojos se le habían inundado con lágrimas, contuvo su llanto. Ella debía ser fuerte, y sólo esperaba que todos se fueran y la dejaran en paz… aunque ahora tenía demasiado frío en aquel lugar.

Miró a la esposa del Doctor Jaeger, que permanecía junto a su hijo Eren, y en aquel momento sintió como se le comprimía el corazón. Sus padres ya no estaban con ella…

—Doctor Jaeger… mamá y papá ya no están. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿a dónde debo ir ahora? —le preguntó, y todos los presentes guardaron silencio—. Ellos no volverán así que… ya no tengo un hogar, ¿verdad?

—Mikasa —hizo una pausa sin saber cómo responderle.

—Ven a vivir con nosotros… —le dijo la esposa del Doctor Jaeger mientras tomaba uno de los mechones de su cabello para así colocarlo detrás de su oreja—, esto debió ser muy duro para ti.

—¿Ei?

—¿No escuchaste? —le preguntó Eren—. Vamos a casa.

De pronto, aquella escena se le hizo familiar, y ya no hizo nada más para contenerse… así que simplemente lloró. El niño le extendió la mano para que ella la sujetara, y aunque podía parecer extraño que él le hablara como si la conociera, se sintió un poco feliz… porque quizás ahora no estaría sola en este mundo.

—Sí, vamos a casa —se levantó y dio un paso hacia él antes de levantar su pequeña mano.

Y en aquel momento Grisha, Carla y Eren guardaron silencio al contemplar las manchas rojas en la ropa, en las manos y en los pies descalzos de Mikasa; ella sólo sonrió y sujetó la mano de aquel niño.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Mikasa no nos ha permitido cambiarle de ropa —explicó la mujer—, ni siquiera ella ha querido cambiarse.

Inmediatamente, Carla le colocó encima el abrigo que llevaba puesto para que al salir nadie más viera como estaba bañada en sangre. El pequeño Eren la condujo fuera de aquel lugar…

—Doctor Jaeger, ¿están seguros de esto?

—Sí, ¿por qué no deberíamos estarlo?

—Bueno, es porque ustedes no saben qué pasó con aquellos delincuentes, ¿verdad? —Grisha y Carla negaron. La mujer dio un vistazo esperando que ambos niños se alejaran un poco más—. Ellos están muertos…

—¿Muertos? —preguntó Grisha.

—Cuando la policía llegó —tragó saliva antes de proseguir—, encontraron a Mikasa sentada tranquilamente, haciendo su tarea… y a esos hombres los hallaron muertos, con un perfecto y limpio corte en sus nucas.

—¿Qué es lo que está tratando de decirnos?

—Que Mikasa mató a esos hombres…

Y al escuchar esto, Grisha y Carla regresaron a ver a ambos niños sin saber qué decir. Entonces se preguntaron si quedarse con Mikasa era lo correcto, porque sintieron desde el momento en que la vieron con aquellas manchas de sangre, que había algo en ella… algo que les inquietaba.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**  
Me quedó tan raro y aunque pareciera un fanfic de misterio/suspenso, no lo es… es drama y romance. Soy toda una loquilla. Esto sólo es el prólogo, y ya se dan una idea con el summary. Ah, en realidad esta historia tiene un "secreto", que después se sabrá de que trata; quizás me golpeen cuando se enteren de la verdad.

En fin, ahí voy aprendiendo a escribir de estos personajes. Pero espero que les haya gustado y si tienen algún comentario, duda, etc., sobre esta historia, ya saben donde dejarlo: A manera de review o mensaje privado. También les agradecería que le den un "favorito" o un "follow" a esta historia si llega a gustarles.

Y recuerden que les invito a leer el manga (ya con 48 capítulos) o ver el anime (ya con 21 capítulos); les aseguro que les encantara y que amaran a varios personajes. Y también, que si escriben fanfics de este fandom, pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook _"Shingeki no Kyojin -FC"_, los esperamos.

Gracias por su tiempo para leer.

.  
**Antifashion19©  
**No permito que nadie tome mis fanfics sin mi autorización, y mucho menos que lo publiquen en esta o en cualquier otra página diciendo que él/ella son los autores de dicha historia.  
_**Eso es plagio**_.


End file.
